Inner Most Desires
by Casa Yume
Summary: *UPDATE* Chapter 7* Igarashi POV: Okay fine, Ayuzawa-Kaichou. You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. The only choice that you have is do you want to come with me calmly? Or do you want to play rough? KWMS Usui x Misa L E M O N
1. Chapter 1

Hello Minna!

This is my first fanfic and the first story that came to my mind was actually a LEMON fic.

Sorry about that xD! But anyhoo, I hope you all enjoy it, let's so how imaginative we can be.

IKUYO! [heart]KiMu

P.S: i DID warn about the LEMON, right? Enjoy;)

_Italicized words_ mean Character Thoughts. [Just F.Y.I]

Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-sama or its characters that inspired me to write this fanfiction. I own only my imagination:)

Situtation: During Episode 14 [Class 1-7, Kanou Sotarou]

* * *

Usui's POV

_God, I've looked all over for her. It's pretty dangerous for her to be wondering around by herself. The student council has been behaving strangely for the past couple of days. Someone must be aiming for Kaichou and going through the rest of the Student Council Members first. If I didn't feel a weird vibe from that student in with the hoodie, then I may have never found her asleep in the broadcasting room where he had exited from. What matters most now is that Ayuzawa is in my care, I'll have to deal with him later._

_

* * *

_

(Cute drunken moment from Episode 14 occurs)

* * *

Usui's POV

Misa groans and rubs her forehead.

"Kaichou, are you awake? You had only been sleeping a couple of minutes" _Taku, she's really making me worry now. She's a scary drunk._

"Usui...? Mmm... It's too hot.. please help me take these heavy clothes off.. hurry..."_ Say what? Is she still trying to seduce me?_

"Kaichou, I can't. Not under this condition. You're drunk and vulnerable right now. You should get some more rest."

"Usui, please, I can't take this heat anymore. Help me undress. I want this, I want you, Goshujin-sama..." _Now I really can't tell if she's serious or not. She tried this on me earlier and still called me a pervert. Baka Ojousama. I should check if she's got a temperature, the redness all over her body is decreasing, but I better make sure nothing is wrong._

_

* * *

_

Normal POV

He leans in to check her temperature, but she quickly grabs the back of his neck and crushes their lips together. Usui breaks the lip lock and pulls away blushing.

* * *

Usui POV

"Kaichou! Please control yourself. We're at the school's infirmary." _She's just as STRONG too, if not stronger as a drunk!_

"Usui, I'm begging you. No one is here and we could just lock the door." Misa leans in closer and grabs both my hands and rests them on her thighs.

"You won't be taking advantage of me. I seriously WANT THIS."

"No, Ayuzawa!" I pull my hands away from her smooth legs. _Geezus what is WRONG with this girl?_

"Fine, Usui Takumi. I'll just share this moment with the entire school and faculty! I've never been drunk before! (hiccup)!"

_She can't be serious. She could lose her position as Seika Kaichou. I can't let her do this to herself.. _

"I can't let you risk everything your sober self worked so hard for, what do you want me to do?"

* * *

Normal POV

Misaki raises her skirt showing more thigh and undid all the buttons on her shirt (with an inside shirt beneath)

"If that is your wish, Ayuzawa. Please stop me anytime when you come to your senses and decide to not want it anymore." Usui walks to the door and locks it.

Usui gently removes any delicates in the way of providing her the pleasure she so desperately yearns for. As she lays back on the bed, he climbs on and positions himself on top of her. They lock in passionate kisses and moan softly in rythym. Usui works his kisses downward: her neck, chest, tummy, even her palms and licks every finger and Misa shivers with each interaction. With his knees securing his upright position, he slowly seperates her legs and leans in to explore the newly opened gates. He proceeds to kiss towards her inner thigh area and she is in absolute ecstacy. Her soft moans were music to his ears, her sharp breathing thrills him as he kisses closer to her sensitive spot. He stops right before he has reached his destination. Misa looks up at him and sees that Usui's eyes are closed, his face inches away from her area.

* * *

Misaki's POV

"Misa-chan, there's no stopping after I do this." Usui's eyelids lift as his deep green eyes makes contact with mine.

"Usui, please don't stop..." _there is nothing else I want right now._

At that very moment, I felt his tongue. I couldn't help but jerk my head back towards the pillow. This feeling is magnificent. So wet and soft.. _Ohhh, don't stop this feeling Usui Takumi. _I let out a silent moan, but I swear I tried to hold it in with the best of my ability. If I was not careful, that moan could have been loud enough for the whole school to hear. His pace starts to quicken after I moaned and I feel his lips now gently kissing and sucking, like the lollipops he'd always have in his mouth. My legs are shaking and I'm grabbing on the the bed sheets for dear life.

I feel fingers now... _Nooo, I want your warm mouth again,_ _Usui._ I stop the motion of his fingers by placing my hand on top of his and I rose up with my elbows securing my lift. He looks confused, as if he did something wrong. I lean towards his face and lock lips with him. I taste myself, I wonder if he liked it. Suddenly, he grabs my hand and guides it to feel something very hard and warm hiding under the fabric of his clothing. He breaks the kiss and stares at me, blushing. He didn't say a word, his eyes were doing all the talking. He released his hand from mine, making me feel all that man that he is, concealed beneath the material that is the school's uniform that he is wearing.

I blushed with curiousity, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He let out a heavy sigh. We must both be excited and nervous about this. After searching for the exit, Usui's "friend" made his way out of the tunnel of his boxers. I never expected him to be so... big. Not that I expected him to be small, either. _I'm intimidated! I don't know what to think! It's not like I've seen "friends" like this before! _Usui notices my hesitation towards meeting his "friend" and holds my hand to guide me through, assuring me that everything will be alright. I am no longer afraid as I used gentle strokes with him still holding on to my hand. He moans softly, making me feel like I'm doing this right. He lifts his head with his face pointed up towards the ceiling and his eyes closed shut, soaking in the pleasure that I am giving him. His hand loosens on mine so that I start taking control. I play faster and his breathing becomes even heavier and sharper than before. I admire his face filled with sweat and pleasure, but now, I am curious again...

_How does Usui Takumi taste like? _

_

* * *

_

CLIFF HANGER!

SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK!

Courageous Misa! Seductive Usui!

And it is only the beginning~! R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter:)

I tried to keep the character's thoughts and behaviors real and stuff.

You get to see it more this time around where Misa is back to normal.

Mata IKUYO!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Normal POV

Misa begins to slowly narrow her eyes as she leans in closer, widening her mouth as she measures the width of Usui's manliness. He feels her warm breath as she is stoking him. He knew her mouth was approaching to see how he tastes like. He watched as she got even closer and places his hand on hers so that she could hold him steady, allowing him to enter her mouth. As she holds him, she feels a pulse beating loudly and furiously on his member. Her eyes widen in shock and looks up at Usui, whom is smiling back down at her. She smiles at him and bites her lips in excitement before widening her mouth again. Finally, she wraps him with her lips and moans in joy causing a vibration in her mouth. Usui, then, lets out a long and not-so-silent sound of pleasure. She positions herself kneeling on the bed, gripping her hands on his hips, holding tightly. She let Usui enter as far into her throat as she could, before pulling herself back. Her pace quickens and his moans quicken as well, encouraging her to push deeper towards him and pull backwards in a sucking motion, repeatedly going back and forth, her tongue pleasuring him from the inside. Misa couldn't go any deeper and choked at his size.

Usui pulled himself out of her mouth and asked in a concerned tone, "Are you alright? Did I hurt you?"

Misa shakes her head and positions him at the entrance of her mouth again, wanting more. Usui takes control this time as he rocks himself in and out of her mouth, faster and faster. His breath quickens and Misa couldn't contain the liquids in her mouth due to Usui's constant back and forth motion, causing her to make slurping sounds. Misa pulls him out of her mouth and signals him to lay on the bed. She tries to take his pants off to allow more comfort and flexibility for him, but only got his pants down to his knees. He follows her instruction and as he laid on the bed, she sits and positions herself on top, lifting her skirt, wishing she had taken it off earlier. Before their bodies made contact, they feel the heat that is extracted from the others body. They face off within inches: the hardness of Usui versus the wetness of Misa. Usui grabs her waist to bring her in closer towards him and they rock each others heated bodies, rubbing and feeling the sweet mixture of hard and wet. They bring their lips together and kissed passionately. Usui grips and rubs himself on Misa's soft spot, causing her to moan in his mouth. She lifts and positions herself for Usui's entrance. They break their kisses and stare intensely at each other.

"Are you sure?" Usui asks.

Misa nods her head, smiling.

He rubs more of Misa's wetness on him so he is able to enter as smoothly as possible. Misa's eyes narrows, waiting for his entrance. Their hearts beat furiously and their breathing intensifies in excitement. Misa grabs and positions him as he grips her waist. Just as he was about to pull her down to push himself in...

[Door Rattles]

Their eyes shoot open and they stare straight into each other eyes. Usui places his index finger on her lips, signaling her to be as quiet as possible.

They heard voices coming from the outside and immediately pulled away from what they were doing. The voices became louder, as if they were attempting to enter the infirmary.

* * *

Normal POV

"Ehhh? The Infirmary door is locked..?" Sakura questioned.

"Sakura-chan! You really have to be more careful when climbing book shelves! You're knee doesn't look so good!" Shizuko scolded.

"I know! I'm sorry, Shizuko-chan!" Sakura cried.

"Here let me try..." The is door knob rattles again. "hmm.. how strange." Shizuko said softly.

"It's okay, Shizuko-chan, the bruise doesn't look THAT bad, anyway. It will go away soon! I don't need treatment for it." Sakura explained.

Shizuko nods her head and they both walk away.

* * *

Misaki's POV

Our hearts dropped as someone attempted to open the door. Thank god it was locked and we weren't naked! We zipped and buttoned up. Usui managed to find a towel so we could wipe off our sweat.

"Quick!" Usui whispered frantically as he handed me the towel. "Lay back down on the bed!"

I followed Usui's orders and pretended to be asleep. He ran to the door and unlocked it.

"What are you going to do?" I whispered while watching him with one eye open.

"Meet me at the roof top later." he answered as he opened the infirmary window and jumped out. Thank god it was only the first floor. I didn't need more proof of that perverted outer-space alien jumping off buildings just for the hell of it.

I laid there, reflecting on the activity that Usui and I were engaging in, blushing at every heated moment. I hid beneath the blankets and embraced my knees. _Sigh, I don't know if I was ready for it to be over. I don't think I've ever tasted.. something so GOOD._ I couldn't help but lick my lips at the thought and stared at the hand that pleasured him.

"Usui..." I whispered as I feel myself drifting to sleep, wishing that our moment didn't have to end.

[One hour later]

I woke up from my short nap and yawned heavily. _I wonder if it was all a dream...?_ I shrugged as I got off the bed. _I guess I could go back to class now, I don't feel drunk anymore_. As I fixed the bed covers I noticed, "Something... is missing..." and an unusual draft made me shiver. I gasped loudly and felt under my skirt. _WHERE ARE MY PANTIES?_ I searched over and under inside the infirmary, nearly thrashing the place. Then I remembered, the one who removed my panties in the first place...

"...USUIIII TAKUUUUUMIIIIIIII!..."

* * *

Usui's POV

*sneeze* _Whoa, what was that_?

I pulled a soft item from my pocket. _Good thing I was able to take this before I left the infirmary. Sigh, Misa-chan... _"...only you can open up this side of me, and totally mess me up in the process..."

* * *

Normal POV

Usui unfolds the small material, which happened to be Misaki's panties and brings it towards his face.

* * *

Misaki's POV

_THAT IDIOT! I can't believe he tried to leave me commando and it is only half the day!_

*Roof Door Opens*

"BAKA USUI! Where are you?" _I am going to KILL HIM!_ I walk towards the edge of the roof and see him laying there. _He'd fallen asleep with... MY PANTIES WRAPPED AROUND HIS FACE!_ I grab him by the collar and necktie, "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"Kaichou...?" he asks groggily as he removes the delicates from over his head. "Sorry, I was so happily reflecting on what happened earlier, and I find that the scent of your underwear is very comforting, that I fell asleep."

_I guess it wasn't a dream after all.._ "Whatever the case, I need those back. I can't walk around the school with nothing on!"

"But Misa-chan, these are MINE now!" he whined.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS WITH ME! Give. Them. Back."

"Okay! I got it, I got it. Just wait for me here and I'll be right back. In the meantime, keep holding your skirt down."

"You'd better come back, Baka Usui!"

"Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it."

"...tsch!"

[5 minutes later]

*Roof Door Opens*

"Misa-chan... here you go!"

Usui then tosses a soft fabric, shaped like a ball. I caught and unraveled the cloth and it turns out.. it's his boxers!

"Are you shitting me, Usui?"

"Nope! I get to keep your panties and you get to keep my boxers. Call it even?"

I sigh heavily. _It IS better than nothing..._

"Come over here, I'll block you while you put that on."

"You're not gonna look at me, right?"

"I've already seen you, Misa-chan, but if you really want me to look then-"

I interrupt him "-baka hentai!"

He leads me to a wall that wasn't facing an open area and turns in the opposite direction of me as I quickly put his boxers on.

"hmmmm.. this isn't so bad! I feel so free and comfy in this!"

"I'm glad you like it, those just happen to be my favorite pair."

"Oh, and what about you, Usui? Does that mean you are wearing my panties?" *Snikers*

"Oh!" he pulls my panties out of his pocket. "You mean THESE? Nope, this is for safe keeping."

He walks towards me, forcing my back against the wall and his body only inches away from mine. He rest his right arm on the wall just over my head and inhales deeply into the soft material with his left hand. "You know, Ayuzawa, I don't think I could ever get tired of it."

"G-get tired of WHAT?" _What the hell! Why am I so nervous? _

"I don't think I can ever get over how GOOD you smell..." He places the cloth back into his pocket and leans closer towards my face. He, then, whispers in my ears "...and how GOOD you taste."

I gasp nervously and bite my lip, not knowing what to say at his remark. _Oh god, what do I do? My heart is beating so fast!_

"And what about you, Ayuzawa? Did you like how I tasted? Was that enough for you earlier? To answer your question, I've got nothing underneath. If you really want to..." He grabs my right hand, holds it up to his face and licks every one of my fingers, softly and slowly, just like before.

"Mmmm... Ayuzawa.." he leans towards my face again to whisper in my ear, "...I'm hungry."

* * *

THERE WE GO! CHAPTER 2 END!

HOW WAS IT? Something you guys didn't like?

OoOohhh.. Usui is hungry for Misa~!

On a side note:

I was actually glad I was able to include other people in this chapter so it's not so biased! Hahaha xD!

Also, the part where Misa screams his name and he sneezes, I'm sure you've all seen that in alot of anime.

Where someone talks about you and you sneeze out of nowhere? Yeah, I just wanted to throw something like that in there^^

R&R Please!

Chapter 3 on the way~~!

[xoxo]KiMu


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone:D

So how was chapter 2?

Hehehe time for the next installment~

So I've begun to notice that the characters are... acting out of character (also, mentioned by fellow readers) and I was trying to write alternatives and was pretty preoccupied the last couple of days, that I haven't been able to open up chapter 3 and work on it. Fortunately, I had time today and I'm extremely happy to able to write.

So I was going to post an alternative chapter with almost NO LEMON at all (maybe lime...? ehhhhh...?) and release it a few days earlier than I usually would. But seriously, where is the fun if there is no lemon, especially leaving all of you off the way I did in the last chapter? hehehehe! Like I'd be punishing all of you (and myself) for no reason, deshou? And I was gonna introduce the plot twister in exchange for no lemon. BUT since I was able to get ALOT of hits and visitors in the past week until now... I SHALL REWARD YOU WITH BOTH!: LEMON, plus the PLOT TWISTER. I'm rambling on now... hehehehe! Enjoy chapter 3! Please REVIEW! It will definitely help getting these stories out quicker:D [MOTIVATION!]

Here we go~!

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Normal POV

Usui ran his fingers through Misa's hair as he leans towards her face and licks her earlobes. A soft moan exited her lips signaling Usui to undo her bowtie and top buttons. He begins to kiss and lick her neck and collar bone and she breathes heavily in pleasure and moans louder in his ear. He stood closer to her, allowing their bodies to touch and hint her to feel how hard he is. She gently grabbed the layers of clothing and is amazed at what had awaken underneath his uniform. She began to unzip and explore the inside of his pants, gently stroking something familiar. In return, Usui reached under her skirt and inside the boxers. He stares at her with a surprized look on his face to find everything wet underneath. They both decide to play, making music with their rythymic moaning and heavy breathing in each other's ear. Usui takes a sample from under her skirt and gently wraps his tongue and lips slowly around each finger. Misa grabs his necktie, pulls him towards her and joined him as he was licking the rich liquid from off his fingers, their tongues making contact. After leaving no more traces of liquid, she tugs on Usui's necktie and pulls him closer towards her as she plays joyously with his tongue.

They break the contact of their tongues and stared intensley at each other, practically moaning in the other's mouth. He secures his arms on the wall above her, signaling her to continue stroking him. Usui rests his chin on her shoulders, moaning softly in her ear, "Misa-chan...faster"

She obeyed as his warm breath shoots chills up her spine.

Suddenly, Usui's movement was so quick as he carries her by grabbed her legs, causing Misa to let go of him. He turns with her legs wrapped around his waist and grabs the back of her neck, quickly lowering and laying her on the floor.

"Usui? Wha-? I-" Misa studders

"Misa-chan.." He lowers his face to her ears and whispers, "let's finish this another time."

"...Okay" she says in a somewhat disappointed and confused tone as she zips him up.

Usui stood and offered his hand in assistance with helping her up and starts walking away once she stood.

"Usui?" she grabs his arm, "Is something wrong?" Misa questioned.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong. I said I was hungry, didn't I? I'm going to get something to eat."

"WHAT THE HELL!" she releases her hand off his arm, ready to throw a fit, "You could have ATLEAST mentioned SOMETHING... God, you made me...!" She knew better than to finish that sentence.

He turns and pulls her chin up with his finger, "I made you...what? Want me? What did you think I was hungry for, Kaichou?" he teases.

Misa blushed and growled angrily, "Tsch! I HATE you after all, Usui Takumi!"

Usui chuckles holding the door open for her and extends his hand, "Let's go, Kaichou."

Misa ignores his invitation and walks past by him, exiting the roof, "Baka Usui."

"Ayuzawa, please don't be mad at me!" he laughs. As he was about to close the roof door, Usui scans the area, narrowing his eyes angrily and gripping the door knob tightly as he closes the door.

* * *

Normal POV

*Shadowy unidentified person knocks on a large wooden door*

"Enter." A voice calls out from the shadows.

The door opens slowly making creaking sounds. "Kaichou, we've received some information on Ayuzawa Misaki that you may be interested in."

"Good Job, Maki" A figure wearing a Miyabigaoka uniform walks towards the light from the shadows.

Maki rests a big envelope on the desk, marked "CONFIDENTIAL"

"Kaichou, I shall take my leave now." Maki bows and excuses himself.

"Yes, Thank you." Igarashi Tora bids farewell as he stares out the large window.

He turns away from the window, walks towards his desk to reach over and grab the envelope. Igarashi measures the contents by shaking the envelope and decides to open it.

"Hmmm, only pictures..." he looks inside the envelope, grabs the bundle of snapshots and tosses the envelope in the trash bin. His eyes widened as he looked through the first couple of pictures in the pile.

"Ayuzawa Kaichou and... Usui Takumi?" He questions as he begins to quickly look through all the pictures. He chuckles, "...So Ayuzawa Kaichou is actually a VERY... naughty and seductive woman..." Igarashi licks his teeth in excitement.

He looks through more shots and stops at a picture that shows Misaki puting on a pair of boxers on the roof. He laughs hysterically and uncontrollably, gripping on the desk to get ahold of himself while he wipes the tears from his eyes.

He continued scanning through the snapshots and noticed that every one of the pictures that was taken had Usui in it. Igarashi tightens his grip on the bundle of pictures in his hands, "You think of Usui as your white knight, don't you Kaichou? He can't protect you forever." He stares into Misa's close up pictures, and noticed that she was smiling, A LOT. He lets out a growl of jealously and slams the photos on the desk.

"I didn't realize how far ahead Usui Takumi is. I'd better start catching up."

Igarashi is surprisingly furious right now as he sits on the chair by his desk, clenching his fists on his knees and staring at the floor. He dazed in silence for a good minute. Suddenly, he spreads the pictures on the desk and takes a snapshot of Misa enjoying Usui in her mouth. He tears off Usui and licks Misa's picture, "You keep becoming more interesting Ayuzawa Kaichou. I wonder whose taste you will like better."

He begins to take all the pictures, and one-by-one, tears Usui off the snapshot, throwing the parts into a trash bin. A total of 138 semi-pictures of Usui. He takes a match and lit the trash bin on fire, Usui's pictures burning into crisps. An evil grin appears on his face, watching intensely at the flames.

* * *

Misaki's POV

Although Usui and I have returned to our classrooms, I can't help but shake the good mood that I am in. It seems ALOT of people were shocked and noticing my current high. Even the usual misbehaviors are left with their jaws wide open as I smile and tell them to behave nicely.

Finally, It's the last hour before dismissal. _Ugh, class is boring but I can't let the others see that I'm not paying attention. _I begin to stare blankly at the blackboard pretending to know what my sensei is saying.

"...Kaichou..." _...Hmm? What was that?_

My eyes widened as I scanned the room... _W-what the hell was that? I could have sworn that was Usui's voice! ...I must be hearing things._

"...Ayuzawa..." ..._gasp! It DOES sound like Usui!_

_Why does his voice seem so distant?_ I close my eyes and listen to the sound of his voice again.

_I don't hear anything now._ I slowly open my eyes and find that the classroom is empty. _Huh? Where IS everyone?_

"...Misa-chan..." _There it is again! What in the world? What's going on? _I exited the classroom and followed the sound of his mysterious voice.

_I haven't been able to see anyone around the school. This doesn't make any sense!_

"...Usui..." My feet stops in its place. _WHAT THE HELL? That sounded like MY VOICE!_

_Okay, this is beginning to creep me out!_ I start walking again, almost running, as I followed both voices.

I stopped in front of a room and looked up at the sign on the door that reads "INFIRMARY"

* * *

Misaki's POV

I reach for the knob to turn it but the door suddenly opens on its own. I hear the two voices whispering to eachother and approach them slowly. The door suddenly closed by itself once I had entered the Infirmary. I turned the knob but it is locked and I'm trapped.

_How did it lock from the outside? Oh, my God! I'm stuck in here!_ I was about to scream until I heard..

"... I want this.. I want you, Goshujin-sama..." My eyes widened. _That.. was me.. t-that's.. my VOICE!_

_

* * *

_

I SHALL END CHAPTER 3 HERE!

HOW WAS IT? I apologize for getting them (especially Misa) acting out of character.

(But at the same time, I'm not sorry, bwahahahahaha :D)

So I'm happy with myself now, as I was able to:

1) get the Lemon part in

2) introduce Igarashi Tora in the story and

3) leave you all with a cliffie

PLEASE WRITE A REVIEW!

I [heart] reading your messages:D

Please feel free to drop a "Hi:D!" if you want to!

I hope I did justice to Chapter 2:D

ALSO, I was going to post this tomorrow (Friday, July 23rd) But I decided to release this before Episode 17 airs:D

EXCITED:D!

Also, I'm apologizing (again) in advance that chapter 4 may be almost entirely Misaki POV.

But let's just see how that turns out.

Take care guys!

[XoXo]KiMu


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Everyone:D!

MISSED ME?

I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 :D

As I had warned all of you in the end of the last chapter, this chapter may be entirely Misa POV.

IKOUZE! PLS REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU!

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Misaki POV

I slowly turned and approached the whispering voices again. As I got closer, my suspicions were correct, _It really IS Usui._ My curiosity took over and I wanted to see who the other person was. Usui quickly looks in my direction and I gasp loudly but he seemed unaffected by my presence.I went closer to gasp again in confusion. _The other person.. REALLY IS me! H-how did this happen? _I watch her lift her skirt higher and undo the buttons of her shirt.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" I screamed.

But the two didn't pay any attention. I angrily approach them and reach out for Usui's shoulder but... my hand totally goes through his body like I'm transparent. I stare at my hand with confusion. _I don't.. understand. Why is this happening? _I look over at the two again and Usui is on top of the person portraying me as they begin to kiss passionately. I'm speechless as I watch him kiss and touch her so gently all over her body. I feel like my body is paralyzed and I can't move, but my jaw manages to slowly drop as he wraps his tongue around her fingers and I feel the liquids in my mouth forming.

"Misa-chan, there's no stopping after I do this.." the air is so hot and heavy and I began to sweat_. _My hand shakes as I undo my bow tie and the first few top buttons, but my body is still burning from watching them.

"Usui, please don't stop..."

_I can't stand this anymore! _I took control of myself and clenched my eyes shut while covering my ears, which made no use as I could still hear her moan loud and passionately. _I have to find a way out! _I tried to pull the door open and it STILL won't budge! Even the windows are closed shut. My eyes shift from the door to the window, contemplating if I should break them or not._ Ugh, I have no choice! _I lye on the bed next to them and pulled the curtain, separating me from them. I placed a pillow over my head trying to block the sounds, _I'll just wait for this nightmare to end._

At this point, their continous moaning are so loud and vibrant, and pisses the hell out of me. _I don't like this at all! Not only do I not understand why this is happening to me, but I'm forced to be here and watch this! It makes me want to beat the living crap out of him! If he had wanted to do things like this before, why didn't he just do it with someone else?__ It's not like I'd get jealous over something like that._ I gripped the pillow tightly and felt a heavy, emotional pressure in my chest. I lifted the pillow off my face, noticing wet spots from where the pillow rested on my eyes, _Huh? Why am I crying__? Because of Usui Takumi?_ I stared at the tears on the pillow and sat up on the bed, gasping at my resolution. At that very moment, I've come to realize that, although that girl he is with is obviously me.._ I want to be the only one who kisses Usui Takumi! _

I peeked through a small opening on the curtain and I watched him grab her hand to make her feel his manliness, unzip and unbutton his pants, revealing his long, stiff member.. _I want to be the only one who touches Usui Takumi!_

I angrily watch her lean in closer to taste him, positioning his member in her mouth, knowing that it will definitely make him moan loudly.. _I want to be the only one who tastes Usui Takumi!_

I flopped my head furiously on the pillow, staring at the ceiling. I suddenly yelled in frustration inside my head and kicked the air trying to release my anger. I sighed miserably and finally gave in to the situation, slowly closing my eyes and reaching under my skirt, feeling the thick liquid that had formed, and caressing myself at the same time.

"...Mmmm... Misa-chan..." _God, I love how he says my name._ I moaned silently as I pace myself according to their moaning. Strange, her voice is drifting and all I can hear is Usui, as if he's moaning in my ear.

"Misa-chan, faster..." I rubbed faster following his command, though I knew he wasn't even talking to me. At ANY second now someone should be trying to open the door. "Are you sure?" Usui asks and I nod in response to his question. I moan as I caress myself faster, feeling a sensation under my skirt.

Suddenly, I felt something unexpected...

* * *

Normal POV

Misa's eyes shoot open at the sharp pain only to find Usui on top staring down at her. She gasps in shock as she had just realized that she was feeling Usui's hard and wide load pushing inside of her. She grips her hands on the bed sheets, ripping them slightly.

He grabs her legs, spreads them as far apart as possible and slowly pushes himself even deeper, causing more hurtful moans to exit Misa's mouth. He leans in closer, going between her legs with one arm securing himself on the bed by Misa's waist and the other holding on to her thigh. Misa rests both of her hands on his back and grips tightly at the pain.

"...Uhhh, Misa-chan... you're so tight...!" Usui groans. He pauses as he is as far in her as she could take. Usui's sweat drops on her body as they moan in unison. He pulls back and Misa's moans seemed more soft and relaxed. His eyes made contact with hers, asking permission to proceed, Misa nods her head in response to go ahead. He leans in to kiss her, pushing himself back inside at the same time. She screams with pain as she and Usui's mouth connected and dug her nails into his back. He returns the moans as he gave a quick thrust causing Misa to break their kiss and jerk her head back. He raises back in his upward position and holds her waist tightly as he begins to quicken his pace. Misa screams in pleasure as he pushes himself further inside her and pulls himself out slowly. He begins thrusting himself deep inside of her, pushing and pulling, harder and faster.

"USUI, I FEEL IT! DON'T STOP!" Usui then grabs her arms and pins them above her head. Her insides were tender and filled with more of her wet fluids, causing his sensation to hit first. Finally, Usui thrusts himself as deep as he could and lets out a loud and relieved groan. She feels the pumping movement of Usui's rich liquids exiting his member and filling her insides. He begins to slowly pull himself out but she grabs his arm quickly.

"No, please wait for me..." She begs as she wants to release her liquids as well. Usui nods his head and pushes his left over hardness deeper in her, licks his index and middle fingers and rubs her sensitive area quickly. She moans uncontrollably while clenching her eyes shut. She feels it approaching, nearer and nearer. Misa begs him to rub faster but instead, he pulls himself back and thrusts himself hard in her again. "Usui...! I'm coming...!" He quickly pulls himself out and digs his fingers in her while licking her soft, wet area quickly. She, then, felt a overwhelming, explosive feeling from beneath and lets out a long groan of pleasure, finally reaching her orgasm.

* * *

Normal POV

Misa slowly opens her eyes and is breathing heavily only to find herself sitting in the classroom in her seat with no one else in sight. Her face turns a deep red color, feeling tears drops run down. She begins to sob quietly, realizing it was all a dream.

* * *

Misaki POV

I grabbed my collar with my right hand and squeezed my skirt with my left hand while tears stream down my face. _What is going on? W-was I dreaming all along? But it felt.. so real.. I don't understand why I'm crying. I dreamt about having an orgasm because of Usui. Is it normal to cry over something like that? Sigh. _I get a grip on myself and wiped the tears with my sleeve.

I stood up and saw my chair all wet! I scanned the classroom for any tissue to wipe the liquids off the seat, but only managed to find notebook paper to wipe the liquid off. I took my blazer off and wrapped it around my waist as I walked towards the exit. I peeked out the classroom door, scanning the area so I could make my way towards the girl's restroom without anyone noticing. The coast seems clear and I took rapid steps towards the nearest restroom. This seems too easy...

"Ayuzawa...? Is something wrong?" An oh-too-familiar voice asked from behind me._ Damn it! It WAS too easy._

"...Nothing's wrong, Usui. I just need to use the restroom." I answered with my back facing him.

"Okay, If nothing is wrong...?"

_Oh no! My tears are streaming down my face again! Hold it in, Misa!_ I walk away when suddenly, I feel a hand grabbing my arm and pulling me.

Usui paused for a few seconds after looking at my face.

"...Kaichou, why are you crying?"

* * *

Normal POV

*A few blocks away from Seika High, Kanou is walking home*

"You..." Igarashi calls out.

"Who, me?" Kanou asks, his back to Igarashi.

"Yes, you. Telling from your uniform, you go to Seika, don't you?"

"What do you want from me?" his back still facing Igarashi.

Igarashi pulls a sheet of folded paper from his pocket and reads, "Kanou Sotarou, Class 1-7, do you know who I am?"

Kanou turns and faces Igarashi, "...Yes. Miyabigaoka's Igarashi Kaichou. I've heard about you."

"Very good." Igarashi continues reading, "...skills: hypnosis..."

Kanou eyes widens and he flinches, "H-how do you know about that?"

"Calm down, I'm actually here to do you a favor." he looks down at the paper, "...fears: Women..." Igarashi folds the paper and places it back in his pocket. "You see, Kanou, we could help each other out. I know you want Ayuzawa Kaichou to disappear, so how's about I take her off your hands for you?"

"And how do you intend to do that?"

"I will need your cooperation, of course."

Kanou pauses, "What do I have to do?"

*Igarashi grins evilly*

* * *

LOL I aplogize for the SUPER LEMON

But don't worry! They didn't ACTUALLY do it!

it was just a dream :P

Let's see how the story rolls out!

I'm excited for Ep 18 raw coming out tomorrow:D

Please be expecting new chapters on Thursdays (in my time zone)

Dont forget to leave me a message in the REVIEWS :D!

[xoxo]KiMu


	5. Chapter 5

Sigh... I love the sweet smell of a blank page to start a new chapter~!

I hope you we able to enjoy the last chapter filled with LE-MON!

So this chapter will answer the questions you may have had in earlier chapters.

Ikimashou!

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Usui POV

_I've looked almost everywhere and I can't seem to find her_.

[Flashback: Student Council room after school]

"Usui-san...! You surprised me!" Yukimura blushes.

"Ayuzawa Kaichou went home?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't seen her all day."

_Strange... It's not like her to just go home and not mention to anyone._

[Flash back ends]

_Hmmm.. classes ended almost an hour ago, where could she be? _

[Flashback: Roof top]

I placed my chin on her shoulder as she was stroking me, "Misa-chan... faster..."

*Camera Shutter Sound*

My eyes shoot open and I quickly carry and lay her down so no one else can see her. As I turned, I see a light reflecting from a near by building. _Someone was spying on us_. Thank God I got her out of their sight.

"Usui? Wha-? I-" Misa stutters.

"Misa-chan... let's finish this another time." I whispered in her ear

"...Okay." She looked confused but followed my instruction without questioning.

I stood and helped her up, _We have to get out of here._ She dusted her skirt and I headed towards the exit first.

"Usui? Is something wrong?" she suddenly grabs my arm.

"Huh? Nothing's wrong." If I told her what I saw, then she would worry. "I said I was hungry, didn't I? I'm going to get something to eat." I smiled at the white lie.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she screams, of course that would piss her off. "You could have AT LEAST mentioned SOMETHING... God, you made me...!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst, "I made you...what? Want me? What did you think I was hungry for, Kaichou?" lifting her chin up.

"Tsch! I HATE you after all, Usui Takumi!"

As we were exiting the rooftop, I held the door knob tightly, angry at myself that I let my guard down.

[Flashback End]

I finally reached her classroom. I looked through the glass on the door and saw her sitting in there on her seat by herself. As I watched her, I noticed that she wasn't moving an inch, her face pointed downwards. I start to worry and slowly slide the door open to check if she was okay. I was about to walk in when she snaps back into consciousness and let's out a shivering groan. My instincts told me to wait outside, so I closed the door and monitored her secretly. _Is she alright? Did something happen to her?_ Her chair squeaks as she stood and she looks like she is about to leave the classroom. I hid in the corner as she exits the room and I hear her rapid steps. I follow her in pursuit, ducking in corners every time she looked back. Finally, as I caught up to her...

"Ayuzawa...? Is something wrong?" She gasped as she stops in her place, It seems I startled her.

"...Nothing's wrong, Usui. I just need to use the restroom." She answered nervously, but refused to face me.

"Okay, If nothing is wrong...?" _Something MUST be wrong if she won't even face me._

She suddenly walks away. _I can't just let her go when something could really be wrong._ I reached out for her arm and pulled her.

I was speechless for a few seconds at the sight of her tears, "...Kaichou, why are you crying?"

"It's nothing, Usui!" she practically yelled while wiping the tears off with the back of her palms.

I pulled her in an embrace, her tears soaking my shirt. She hid her face on my chest as she grips my shirt tightly, not wanting me to let go. "Kaichou, if something is bothering you, please don't keep it to yourself."

"...Usui, I..." She grips her hand on my shirt tighter.

Suddenly, we heard footsteps approaching. We entered an empty classroom and I locked the door. We sat on the floor and with her still in my arms, I signaled her to not make a sound and to wait for the people to pass. She nods her head and I listen carefully at the sounds outside the classroom. I, then, felt her head resting on my chest. I look down at her and noticed that she had her eyes closed gently, she had fallen asleep in my arms. I smiled as I kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, Ayuzawa. I'm here now."

I noticed that she still had her blazer around her waist and untied it so it wouldn't get wrinkled from sitting on the floor. I held it up high and noticed the blazer was wet from where her skirt touched. As much as I didn't want to feel her in her sleep, I felt the outer layers of her boxers just to be sure and found that it was all wet. I had my assumptions of what had happened to her, but I decided to wait for her to tell me. I sat back down beside her and brought her upper body back to leaning towards mine. I sighed heavily and soaked up this blissful moment of having Misa-chan in my arms. If only she could listen to my heart beating furiously for her.

* * *

Igarashi POV

[Inside Igarashi Tora's Limo]

"So you were able to hypnotize Ayuzawa Kaichou into a drunken stupor?" _So THAT explains her odd behavior. I didn't think she was so easily fooled into getting hypnotized by an amateur. _

"Yes. And if Usui Takumi wasn't around, I would have gotten her expelled from Seika."

I turn away so that this boy doesn't see my angry reaction, "Heh. Usui Takumi." I chuckle unamused and my hand grips on the leather seating at the sound of Usui's name. "What IS it, again, that you have against Ayuzawa Kaichou?"

"I don't hate her personally, I just refuse to associate with girls at Seika. They don't belong there. I don't need them there. I need to get rid of her, to get rid of them." His fists clenches.

_This boy is pretty ridiculous. But all I need him for is to help me hypnotize Ayuzawa, anyway. I can dispose of him after._ "So the reason I came looking for you, your methods of hypnotizing people seem to be legit. That is my plan for Ayuzawa's removal from Seika. But I'm sure that Usui Takumi will find a way to intercept."

"Do you want me to hypnotize her into hating him?"

"No, Usui Takumi should have his guard up with you since you've successfully hypnotized her. I will need you to teach me how to do it, they will never see me coming. And another thing, more than getting her to hate him, I want you to teach me how to make her forget Usui Takumi COMPLETELY."

Kanou gasps as I stared back at him.

"Do we have a deal, Kanou-kun?" My hand reaches out for his handshake in agreement.

Kanou hesitates, but holds his hand out, sealing the deal.

* * *

Misaki POV

I woke up from my short nap and yawned, "Ugh, I feel like crap..." I raised my left hand only to find that it is locked to someone else's hand. I look up to find Usui asleep. I don't know why, but I couldn't help but smile gently at Usui's sleeping face.

He suddenly opens one eye and asks, "Are you awake?"

"Were you pretending to be ASLEEP?"

"I was trying to sleep but you were snoring so loudly that it seemed impossible!" He teased.

"I DO NOT SNORE!" I yelled in response.

"Man! And you would fart like every 5 seconds! I don't know how I'm still alive!" He continued and laughing at the same time.

"I didn't realize, Usui..." I got up on my knees and grabbed his tie "...that you wanted to DIE today!"

he starts laughing and I become even more angry. With his face inches away from mine, he gives me a quick peck on my lips...

"G'morning~!" Usui had a huge smile on his face.

My face turns red and I rub my head furiously in confusion and embarrassment.

"Misa-chan, are you working at Maid-Latte tonight?" Usui asks.

"Yes, I am. What time is it now?"

He stares at a clock hanging above the chalkboard, "About 5:00pm. What time do you need to be there?"

I gasp loudly, "Oh my gosh! I need to be there before 6:00pm! I don't have time to go home anymore!" I realized that the boxers are soaking wet. _What do I do...?_

"Misa-chan, why don't you take a shower here?"

"I guess you're right, but I don't have any..."

"I still have these, remember?" He pats his pocket where he placed my panties earlier.

"...Okay, fine."

* * *

Misaki POV

I don't know how he managed to do it, but he got me to take the boxers off and walk around commando. He escorted me to the restroom and I pull the door. As I walked in, he tries to follow after me. "WHERE do you think you're going?"

"Misa-chan, I have to make sure you're all right when you take a shower. What if you slip in there and get knocked unconscious?"

"Usui I think I can manage to take a shower by myself!"

He leans towards my ears and whispers, "You sure you don't want me to join you?"

My face turns red, "BAKA HENTAI!"

Usui pulls away and laughs, "You got towels in there?"

"Maybe not..." I reply.

"I'll go get one for you."

"...Usui, Thank you for your help."

He smiles warmly as he goes to fetch a towel.

* * *

Usui POV

I should have asked her where to get towels, I've looked everywhere! I pulled open a closet and only found objects that I DON'T need and a "Closed for Cleaning" sign. I checked the Infirmary and I was able to find towels in there. I walked back to the restroom where Ayuzawa was taking a shower, "Hmmm, how do I give this to her..." I reached and pulled the door handle, opening the door slightly. As I was about to call her name...

"Mmm... Usui..."

Misa moans are echoing all over. She continuously moans my name... in pleasure. This intrigues me, _What is she doing in there? _I was about to enter, but I quickly thought that girls might enter while I'm in there. Then, an idea popped in my mind. I ran to the closet and took the sign that I discovered earlier. I scanned the area and saw that the coast was clear. I hung the sign on the door and proceeded inside, locking the door behind me. The restroom is steamy but Misa's voice is so clear and I follow it. As I got closer to the shower area, I noticed Ayuzawa's uniform hung up, which means... she's definitely... naked. She has not once stopped moaning for me. I sat on a bench in the shower room, trying to contain myself. I look over at the shower, there was a curtain blocking her body from my sight. _Thank God!_ Telling from her silhouette, she's on her knees.

"God, it's so hot in here..." I whispered as I began to loosen my tie. I began to slowly undo the top buttons, still overwhelmed by this heat and Misa-chan's sweet voice. I sat back and leaned on the wall behind me, undoing the other buttons on my shirt, leaving my chest exposed. I stared down at myself, noticing that my pants could barely tame what was hiding inside...

* * *

CHAPTER 5 END!

I thought there wouldn't be any lemon in this chap, but I guess I was able to squeeze a little lime in there lol(or DID I? Idk! you guys tell me~)

So I posted on a review that I'm going to release this chapter sooner and turns out that I DIDNT! IM SORRY! I'm currently working on Chapter 6 which is testing the capacity of my english vocabulary. LOL!

* * *

But anyhoo~!

So to answer a couple of questions:

**Did Usui know all along that they were being watched?**

Kimu: Nope, he only found out at the sound of camera clicks, which Misa didn't hear.

**Does Kanou know about what was happening with Usui x Misa? And what about Maki?**

Kimu: Nope, Kanou doesn't know. I don't think he ever will. I don't need to make him know:P So the only people who know what is going on is Misa, Usui, Tora and apparently, the person spying on them, who was not Maki. I will not make the spy's identity known, even I don't know who the spy was, and it was not Ceddy, lol! Maki doesn't know what the pictures contained, he was only a messenger/delivery boy. LOL!

**Was Usui really hungry for Misa or Food?**

Kimu: He was, honestly, hungry for Misa. He had to lie to her so she doesn't worry about doing something so risky. But they ate lunch during Igarashi's intro, I swear! I didn't make them starve^^

**Casayume, are you going to make a love triangle between Misa x Usui x Igarashi?**

Kimu: THAT'S A SECRET! But I'm sure you all know I will. LOL!

**Since this started off from Episode 14, are you going to bring it back to the actual story line?**

Kimu: Most likely not, I just needed to base myself SOMEWHERE.

**When will you introduce the other characters? (Hinata, Maid Latte staff, San-baka, Suzuna, Minako, Maria, Gerrard, etc...)**

Kimu: That is actually VERY difficult! I wanted the story to center on the 3.. but I'll try to squeeze the other characters in sometime. I was actually going to give Yukimura a bigger part in this chapter, but I had to cut him short! SORRY!

**Did Usui and Misa REALLY do it? Why did Misa have such a dream?**

Kimu: No, they didn't! Misa had that dream as some kind of reassurance with Usui. She will have more dreams of him in the later chapters. (Darn did I just spoil something for you guys? hehehe) Also, since she and Usui had "unfinished business", the dream took her back to finish it.. at least to that particular... part. (redundant? lol)

**Since Kanou is helping Igarashi, does that mean he's a bad guy (antagonist)? Is he still afraid of women?**

Kimu: For now he is a bad guy, he wasn't aware of Igarashi's true intentions. He IS still afraid of women and hasn't gotten over that feeling of hatred towards them yet. But in the later chapters he will learn to accept them and it will be different from the Anime/Manga.

So that are all the questions I could think of from the other chapters. Please leave me a question in the reviews if you have any. I will gladly answer them for you:)

* * *

I shall take my leave now and be back later to bring you Chapter 6^^

ITTEKIMASU

[xoxo]KiMu


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! I know its been WAYYYYY too long! Over 2 months? I apologize, I've been busy with school and stuff! But I swear I haven't forgotten about this fanfic! Thank you everyone for hanging on and reading the story! So to commend you all on your dedication: Here is Chapter 6 for now, and I will also post Chapter 7 very soon~ Getting through this part was very difficult but hopefully I could get the plot to thicken a little in the next chapter! Please R&R!

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

Normal POV

Slowly approaching the running shower, his focus is still on the silhouette of a person in kneeling position. The shower curtain is pulled gently, confirming that it really IS Ayuzawa Kaichou, moaning for Usui Takumi. Cautiously approaching, not making a single sound. She jumps slightly at the mixure of his touch on her back, his warm, toned chest and his hard shaft. The sudden contact made her stop rubbing abruptly.

"Misa-chan…" Usui whispers in her ear.

"…Usui! What are you doing here…?"

"You were calling for me, right?"

"…But I…" She suddenly let out a silent moan as she felt the touch of his fingers on her sensitive spot an continues rubbing for her.

"Kaichou… why did you stop?"

Misa's eyes narrow while she bites her lip in pleasure. He rests his free hand on one of her mounds and caresses slowly, tasting her neck and sofly biting her shoulders from behind. She hisses in esctacy by Usui's touch as the tiny droplets of water fall from the shower head, gently hitting their bodies. He leans in pushing her closer towards the shower wall. She rests both hands on the cold, wet surface, her moans becoming much louder as he his pace becomes much quicker. She feels his shaft beating hard and fast on her lower back, shooting chills up her spine.

Usui slows his pace and comes to a halt. Misa wakes from her daze only to find that Usui had shut the water falling from the shower head, "Mmm? Usui?" she moans in confusion and turns to find him.

"Misa-chan…" he calls her as he sits and rests his back on the shower wall on the opposite side, separating his legs infront of her, "Come here…"

She obeys as her curiosity brings her body closer and closer to him. She lowers her head and was face to face with Usui's stiff member. She is tempted to bring her tongue towards his shaft and measure his hard load with her mouth. She grips her hand on him and strokes gently, causing him to breathe heavily.

"Faster, Misa-chan.." he begs as she begins to quicken her pace. He slowly drifts into esctacy at the feel of Misa's touch.

"Mmm… You like that, Usui?" She teases as she gently kissed his hard shaft, causing him to release a soft moan.

"Uhhh, Misa-chan, don't tease me like that or I'll take you right here, right now…"

She bites her lips in excitement and began to suck on his hardness. Usui could barely contain himself as he feels himself going deeper and deeper in her thoat. His heavy breathing quickly became fast paced moans.

"Misa-chan…!" he raised his voice at her, causing her motions to stop, "I'm warning you, once you get me in you, I'm not going to stop." he threatened.

Misa brings her face inches away from his and stares straight into his deep green eyes, "What if I WANT you to take me, right here, right now?" she led his hand to feel between her thighs, feeling the thick liquid that had formed.

He grabbed her arms, places her soft hands on his shoulders, and held her hips as she gently sat on his lap facing him. He lifted and placed her over his hardened shaft as she braced herself by securing her arms on the wall over him.

Misa felt her body lowering and Usui's shaft slowly entering her. She lets out a loud and painful moan as Usui pushes himself inside her. As he was as deep as her body allowed him, he teases her by caressing her mounds and licking her hardened nipples. Misa is in complete ecstacy and is nearly overwhelmed by Usui's hard load inside of her and the feeling of his wet tongue.

He pulls his attention away from her breasts and stares up as her, his deep emerald eyes meeting her fiery amber eyes. He grips his hands tighly on her waist, signaling her that he wants to proceed. Misa silently moans as she lifts herself, lessening the load of Usui inside of her. Usui presses her waist back downwards towards him, causing Misa to scream loudly in pleasure. Their upward and downward pushing and pulling motion increases as well as their echoes bouncing all over the shower walls.

* * *

Igarashi POV

[Maki enters Miyabigaoka Student Council room]

"Kaichou, I've arranged the car for your departure to Maid Latte at approximately 8:45pm. Ayuzawa Misaki is usually alone at this time as she disposes of items in a trash bag outside of the building." Maki informs.

"It should be perfect timing for her to be away from Usui Takumi?"

"Yes, Kaichou." Maki replied. "Please feel free to let me know if you are in need of any further assistance."

"I shall take it from here. Well done, Maki." I praised.

"Understood and Thank you, Igarashi Kaichou" Maki bids farewell and exits.

"Tonight, Ayuzawa Misaki, Usui Takumi will mean nothing to you, and I will have you all to myself."

* * *

Normal POV

Misa sweat begins to fall on Usui's chest, "Usui… Please go faster…" she thrust himself deep inside of her and carries her by her legs to lay her on the floor.

"You want me to go faster?"

He lifts her legs up towards his shoulders as Misa plays with her mounds and moans uncontrollably. He pushes himself hard inside of her and rapidly pulls himself out, repeatedly, faster and faster. He feels her insides becoming less tight as she begins to relax. He gives her a hard thrust and spreads her legs wide to go between them. His tongue gently tasting every bit of her body before him as she lets out a heavy sigh. He brings his face towards her and gently kisses her lips. They break lips locks and stare at eachother intensely as he pulls himself and slowly pushes himself back in, never breaking eye contact with her as she moans long and soft. She grips her hands on his back and squeezes tightly, hinting him to continue. He places his hands on the cold floor, securing his upper body above Misa.

* * *

Igarashi POV

"Hello, Kanou-kun, It's almost time." Igarashi on the phone with Kanou.

"Yes, Igarashi Kaichou, have you practiced what I taught you?" Kanou responds.

"I've pretty much mastered it, I should be able to excecute the hypnotism successfully." _Ofcourse, I didn't expect it to be so simple._

"Alight, I trust that you've gotten this all taken care of. Good-bye" Kanou hangs up.

* * *

Normal POV

The shower, that easily became a steaming sauna, echoed Misa's screaming moans. Usui drives himself hard, feeling her wet and soft insides. He begins to feel a sensation approaching as he has one of her legs rested on his shoulders and begins to push faster into her.

"Misa-chan, I'm going to come." Usui warns.

She ignores his words as he feels himself just about to release.

Suddenly, he snaps back into consciousness as Misa was enjoying his hard shaft in her mouth. He let out a loud moan as her mouth was instantly filled with his rich fluids. She took a huge gulp, swallowing all the liquids that Usui had released. He breathed heavily and immediately pulled her into an embrace.

"Usui?" she asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Suddenly, I don't feel like going to work tonight."

Usui chuckles, "Don't be stupid, it's almost time for you to go. We should get going soon."

"Ugh, fine!" Misa gave in.

"Oh, Misa-chan"

"Yeah?"

"I Love You." Usui smiled genuinely.

Misa's face turned dark red, "Baka-Usui, don't go saying such things."

* * *

CHAPTER 6 END!

Lol sorry guys, this was definitely the hardest chapter. I hope the flow becomes much easier from here and enough to entertain you guys, as well as myself lol! So let's refresh what's going on:

Usui and Misa ALMOST do it and both of them have had spirited occurrences where they have had it but it's not real. Tora wants Misa all to himself and the way he perceives Usui is that, Usui gets to have all the "fun" with Misa and wants in on it. He does not love her, but Usui does. Should I make Tora fall inlove with Misa? I dunno..? Am I crazy enough to do that? Hmmmmmm maybe? Lol! As for Kanou, he is still aiding the enemy! But lets see how I make it all turn out. ON TO CHAPTER 7!

[XoXo]KiMu


	7. Chapter 7

YES! Finally, the semester is over and I did away with chapter 6! It haunted me for months! Lol! I wonder if I'm going to give you guys lemon in this one.

HAJIME! Write me something nice in reviews pls!

Chapter 7

[Maid Latte]

"Misa-chan!" Satsuki-san exclaimed.

"…huh?" Misa snapped into consciousness.

"Are you alright? The customer has been waiting there for his omurice, it's getting cold."

"Oh! Sorry, I'll get it to him right away!" Misa rushed.

Misaki POV

"I'm very sorry, Goshujin-sama!" I bowed in pure embarrassment.

_I found some peace and quiet by my locker._ _Sigh, this is terrible. I can't focus at all. Usui didn't even stay back once he brought me here. I can't work in this condition, but at the same time, I can't just LEAVE. I can't believe what's been happening today. I can't believe what has been going on with me and Usui. I can't wait to lay my head on my pillow and reflect on today. I'm so exhausted. Maybe I really SHOULD go home._ I took my head band off_. But…_ I sigh heavily, _I shouldn't make Satsuki-san worry about me when I'm not feeling ill._ I put my head band back on and stare at a large clock on the wall. _I've got about an hour left anyway, I might as well finish._

Normal POV  
In a dark apartment, the shower runs faintly. As Usui is lost in a trance beneath the tiny warm droplets, he reflects on the activity that he and Misa were engaging in. He places his hands on the wet surface. He decides to wrap up his quick shower to meet Misa again at Maid-Latte. He grabs his towel and places it over his golden locks. He takes his glasses on the surface by the sink and wipes the steam off the bathroom mirror. He stares intensely at himself constantly asking if he regrets not taking her when he had the chance. His reason? He loves her, and that is the only reason why he would never take advantage of situations as what had happened previously that day. He finds his resolve and decides to tell her again tonight that he loves her, that she is safe with him and that nothing will ever harm her. He is her white knight sworn to protect her. He places his glasses on the counter and begins to put on his contacts before exiting the bathroom.

Normal POV  
A large, classy vehicle parks by the alley by Maid-Latte, waiting. The back window lowers slightly, enough for evil wondering eyes to scope out the area. Igarashi Tora stares at his watch encrusted with diamonds. He had everything that he ever wanted, women bow before him and his inheritance. He stares blankly out the window, doubting his ability to win over Usui Takumi. He wants her, the way Usui did, not only for the sport, but because for the first time in his whole entire life, someone else was more desirable that he was.

Normal POV  
"Thank you for your hard work, everyone!" Satsuki-san said as the girls were leaving Maid-Latte except Misa.

"Misa-chan, you shouldn't over work yourself, I don't want to worry your mother."

"Tenchou, how is this different from normal behavior? I'm not over working myself. I'll just take the trash out and I'll be on my way."

"Okay, I'll just finish up cleaning this area, let me know when you decide to leave."

"Hai~" Misa says as she carries the trash bag out to the alley.

Normal POV  
"Misa-chan.." a shadowy figure speaks from the darkness.

Misaki jumps in surprise.

"You shouldn't be out by yourself, It's dangerous."

"W-who are you?" Misa is terrified, but the voice seemed a bit familiar.

"My, my. I didn't think you would forget me so quickly, especially after how easily I was able to lay you down on my table at Miyabigaoka." Igarashi walks out from a dark area in the alley.

"Igarashi-kaichou.. what are you doing here?" She positions her fight stance.

"Why Misa-chan, why do you already assume I came here to make you miserable. Can't I pay you a friendly visit? I just wanted to talk." Igarashi said calmly.

"Nothing about you was ever friendly, what do you want with me?" Misa says angrily.

"Okay fine, Misa-chan. You're coming with me, whether you want to or not. The only choice that you have is do you want to come with me calmly.." He forces her against a wall, "or do you want to play rough?" He lifts her chin, positioning their lips within inches. She slaps him across the face and glares at him with intensity.

He grins, "Fierce, just the way I like you." He walks away, leaving Misaki all confused. As he is a few feet away, Igarashi snaps his fingers and within seconds, a swarm of people in dark clothing ganged up on Misa and restrains her. She tries to fight against them, but it seemed impossible considering the number of people surrounding her.

Igarashi's henchmen were able to restrain her by tying her up and sealing tape over her lips. They quickly carried her into the vehicle and fled. Igarashi Tora laughing evilly.

Usui POV

Misa-chan should be finishing up around this time. It would be perfect time to talk to her privately.

I finally reach Maid Latte, but something feels strange. I noticed that car parked by the alley for a while now. I can't help but get this feeling in my gut that something is wrong. Why was the trash bags left out her by the door? Usually Ayuzawa disposes of it properly. Just as I reached for the door knob, I notice something that caught my eye. I reached behind the trash to find a headband that the maids use. My eyes widen in shock, praying to God that my assumptions were wrong.

I pulled the door open and frantically scanned the area looking for anyone. Satsuki-san was inside.

"Tenchou! Where is Misa?"

"Misa-chan? She took out the trash just a while ago."

My heart dropped. Misaki was kidnapped.

"Usui-kun, what's wrong? Did you not see her out there?" she began to worry and notices the head band in my hand. "Usui-kun, you're scaring me! What's wrong?"

My body reacted immediately and ran outside. Just then, the dark vehicle began to drive away.

Igarashi POV

[5 minutes earlier]

"Well, well. Seems you had another unexpected visitor. Too bad, he had just missed you."

Misa's muffled screams were barely audible. She began to cry as she watches Usui walk past the car and head towards the back door.

"Aww, don't cry Ayuzawa-san. Once you've gotten used to me, Usui will only be a memory… _or not."_

Normal POV

The car drives away slowly just as Usui slams the back door open. He furiously runs after the vehicle, trying to catch up.

Misa lays helplessly on the floor as Igarashi positions himself on top of her, "Why, Ayuzawa…" He leans downwards towards her face, "…you look like you're ready for me. And once you've had me, I'll have you begging for more." He plants a wet kiss on her neck. "Mmm, no wonder Usui couldn't keep away, you're taste makes my mouth water."

The car came to a halt as the traffic light turned red. Usui followed pursuit and noticed another stop light a couple of blocks away.

"Ooh, I better not get too carried away with you Ayuzawa. First things, first." He pulls out a gold pendant and holds it out in front of her. Just then, a melody played through the car speakers which caused Misa to suddenly feel drowsy.

"Please turn red, please turn red!" Usui screamed.

Misa's eyes became too heavy to remain open and began to fall asleep.

"Ayuzawa Misaki, once you awake from your slumber…" Igarashi spoke softly.

The traffic light turns red and the car comes to a halt. Usui was able to catch up to the vehicle.

"…all your memory will remain. Except that of-"

Usui pulls the car door open.

"USUI TAKUMI / IGARASHI TORA" they both scream in unison.

Immediately, Usui lands a hard punch on Igarashi's face and carries Misa on his back, fleeing the area. With Misa still sound asleep, he runs back in the direction of Maid Latte.

Usui POV

_Oh, my God. I'm so stupid. How could I have left her alone? What made me think she was safe? Especially how someone was spying on us earlier. My negligence brought danger to her. I could have lost her. _

She groans as she is waking up from her sleep.

_Sigh, Thank goodness she's alright. I don't know how I'll make this up to her._ I stopped running and decided to let her down off of my back. "Kaichou are you alright?"

"Mmm, yeah, I'm Okay." She says groggily.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her as I walked ahead, wanting to get her back to Maid Latter. As soon as possible, she pulls back and I come to a halt.

"Is something wrong, Misa-chan?"

"Yes, who.. ARE you?"

CHAPTER 7 Complete!

So so so so SORRY everyone! Im just glad I have the time to write now. Sorry #2 for no lemon. Igarashi on top? WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? Lol pls don't hate me for it. And YES! Misa lost her memory of USUI! Let's see how interesting this gets.

I swear your reviews help me get these chapters out faster. I believe someone said please please please pretty please with some chocolate and stuffs lol! Time to begin chapter 8!


End file.
